Linda novia (mejor si te la entregan en una bandeja de plata)
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Conseguir una cita en Wal-Mart, no era algo que Annabeth habría planeado, sin embargo su mejor amiga le dejo la parte más fácil. Reviews por favor?


**Nada me pertenece**

-No hay nachos - repitió delicadamente Piper, como si se tratara de una bomba. (Piper tomaba muy en serio la comida)

Esta vez, Annabeth desvío su mirada del libro y observó a su amiga, que buscaba en los estantes, abriendo y cerrando las puertitas, como si de arte de magia apareciera un paquete de nachos o pringles.

Piper se reflejó en los rayban ópticos de Annabeth, ella ya conocía esa cara - Ni lo sueñes

-Vamos Annabeth! Tengo hambre, podemos ir ahora y de paso compramos comida para la cena

-Piper hace semanas que quiero terminar este libro y no puedo...

-Pero si no vas vos, quién me cuidara de los peligros que se hayan alla fuera - la interrumpió

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, preguntandose a si misma en como demonios permitió compartir un departamento con Piper Mclean con aquella personalidad. Sin embargo, tenia razón. Si no iba de compras junto a ella, Piper podría dejarlas a ambas en quiebra.

Aun así, no estaba tan segura de donde conseguir ropa, había dejado todas las remeras y pantalones en la lavandería. Seguramente Piper podría compartirle algo.

Refrejo su cara con las manos, por debajo de sus lentes negros y comenzo a moverse, provocando que su amiga sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias! ...y ya que vamos allá - Annabeth le lanzó una mirada peligrosa- podemos comprar malvadiscos?

-No te gusta comerlos solos - la chica sonrió con los labios y el semblante de la rubia se irritó, donde diablos iba a hacer una fogata?

\- Piper, ni siquiera tenemos patio

-Para eso estan las plazas Chase!

-Por el amor de cristo

\- No te preocupes Anna - Piper continuó por la cara de su amiga- ..beth, todavía faltan tres años para deshacerte de mi

Su amiga suspiró

Ω

Annabeth era mas grande que Piper por tan solo un año y medio, pero pudo haberle dado ropa para su talle. (De verdad, Annabeth se sentía incómoda en aquellas prendas)

Llevaba puesto una musculosa, (con suerte podia respirar), un chaleco rojo cuadriculado, unas botas cortas y un short, con los bolsillos recortados. Si alguien de la calle la observara, pensaria que era una prostituta.

Al principio, le revolio el vestuario en la cara pero lamentablemente, Piper habia olvidado su valija en la casa de su padre ( habían pasado juntos las vacaciones en Alaska, tenía que abrigarse). Lo único que había dejado era la ropa de verano y afuera de su apartamento te congelabas.

-Si te sirve de consolación-le dijo y le colocó una roja snapback en su cabeza - toma mi gorra de la suerte

Annabeth le informó donde podía meterse su lindo sombrerito, y se acomodó el snapback, colocando mejor su coleta para que no se desarmara.

Recorrieron los pasillos de Wal-Mart, y Annabeth entro en pánico cuando su mejor amiga desapareció de la nada. Estaba al lado de ella hace cinco segundos.

Un golpesito en su cintura la obligo a darse vuelta. Una Piper sonriente estaba controlando un carrito - Vamos Chase, subite no tengo todo el día

-No, gracias

\- Bueno, de todos modos sabía que eras aburrida, no hace falta demostrarmelo todo el tiempo Anni

Ella sabía muy bien que odiaba aquel apodo, era el peor de todos, aun asi era inteligente, porque a Annabeth Chase nunca la insultaban y de cierta forma, Piper siempre consegia lo que quería. Tomo una bolsa de doritos, y se subio de un salto al carro.

-Uff..no me sorprende porque no te entra mi ropa

-Callate

Pasearon por un rato, de vez en cuando su amiga lanzaba el carrito hacía adelante a pocas distancias, solo para entretenerse. Depósito bebidas energéticas alrededor de Annabeth y de pronto, la rubia se aferro a los costados con las manos, como si su vida corriera peligro.

-PIPER!

Escucho una risa detras de ella, Annabeth junto sus rodillas hacia dentro y cerró los ojos. Su primer pensamiento fue salir de ahí, pero su pie se había atorado en el carrito. De a poco se fue detuviendo y de pronto rebotó con algo.

Un chico con pelo azabache se dio vuelta y la enfrentó con sus ojos verdes perplejos. Annabeth quería morirse, hoy definitivamente no era su día, porque la músculosa decidió cubrirle solamente el torso y no la parte de arriba.

Suspiro. Estaba segura que se veía como una puta.

Después de que sus ojos se encontraran, el ceño del chico guapo, pensó Annabeth, se hundió y se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien?

En realidad, había esperado un comentario sarcástico o burlón, pero de verdad Annabeth no esperaba escuchar preocupación en su voz.

-Sisi...-le respondió suspirando por segunda vez - es solo que...

Un chico detras silbo - Perce! Si te la sirvieron en bandeja de plata!

La cara de Annabeth se puso rosa de ira y maldijo en silencio. Realmente le gustaba este chico porque salio a defenderla.

-Valdez, no me obliges a golpearte por ese comentario, alejate y anda a buscar una caja vacía para salir de acá

El chivo "Valdez" estaba por protestar pero algo en el rostro de Perce lo hizo ahuyentar.

-Percy Jackson - le tendió la mano

-Annabeth Chase

-¿Estas sola?

Un gritó ahogado sonó por el pasillo y Piper se acercó a ellos corriendo, con el semblante preocupado. Ambos la miraron.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando la interrumpió con frialdad- Estoy bien

Piper se encojio por el tono, y saludo al muchacho con un gesto.

-Fue un gusto conocerlas y ten cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado - sin mas se dio vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos.

Piper se quedo algo incómoda por un momento. Saltó un poco cuando habló.

-¿Quien iba a adivinar que Piper Mclean me iba a conseguir un novio?

Piper sonrió con diversión, al ver en los dedos de la rubia, un pedacito de papel con un número de teléfono anotado en el.

Annabeth lo sacudió en el aire

-Vamos a comprar esas pringles, Mclean!

 **Gracias por leer! Reviews?**

 **Pd: perdón por los errores ortográficos y gramaticales, haceme saber si tengo alguno :)**


End file.
